User talk:Son of God-Enel
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Story Arcs page. Please explain Please kindly explain your reasons for removing text in Story Arcs so other people will understand your actions and not think of you as a vandal.Mugiwara Franky 02:35, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I already did on another thread (though I'm not good with the wiki forums so if people think I'm a vandal, you can explain on my behalf). Spoilers do not go on the Story Arcs page. Each arc on that page is CLEARLY for a synopsis. If the word "vandalize" is going to be thrown around, it should be towards the one sticking a spoiler where it doesn't belong, and those who don't agree really should look up the word "synopsis". How a story arc ends belongs on that specific arc's page. The little synopsis for the arc on the Story Arcs page is for just that: THE SYNOPSIS. As I said, this is CLEARLY the case and anyone who merely glances at the Story Arcs page should be able to see that. The fact that those spoilers are full of grammatical errors doesn't help at all either. If one is going to post spoilers where they don't belong, they should at least take the time to make sure the grammar isn't so damn atrocious, but honestly that's not really the meat and potatoes of the issue. As I said before, if someone is in fact, as you said, vandalizing that page, it's the person putting spoilers in the synopses, not the one removing them. And once again, if people still think I'm a vandal, then they should look up the word "synopsis." Son of God-Enel 02:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC)Son of God-EnelSon of God-Enel 02:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :While your reason is sound to an extent, the fact that you did not explain clearly to everyone earlier of your true intentions however made everyone falsely think of you as a vandal.Mugiwara Franky 02:50, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, I just learned how to talk on this thing just now. Matter of fact, I didn't even know I could talk on this. Son of God-Enel 02:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC)Son of God-EnelSon of God-Enel 02:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Well talking here kinda solves problems and prevents misunderstandings between contributors.Mugiwara Franky 02:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for finally explaining your reason. But, uh... ::...Any particular reason you sign each of your posts twice? ::Kaizoku-Hime 03:00, 13 June 2009 (UTC) : To Franky: Like I said, if I only had known how to....... Sorry about giving off the "vandalism" vibe. Perhaps the person posting spoilers should be blocked as well since that person is the one really vandalizing the page. The other week, I had to fix the Whiskey Peak synopsis on that page as well. Some referred to it as a "pirate-love" town and talked about how the people planned a big pirate-love-fest or something very similar for the Straw Hats and I had to change it back to the way it originally was a couple times. So I think there may be a vandal.....it's just not me. To Kaizoku: I have no idea how to use this thing. I'm just happy my posts are going through in the first place. Like I said before, it wasn't until today that I even learned that I could reply on this.Son of God-Enel 03:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC)Son of God-EnelSon of God-Enel 03:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :To sign your posts, you don't type in your (user) name. You simply put 4 ~ marks at the end of your posts.Kaizoku-Hime 03:15, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh............Son of God-Enel 03:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Well, he's an wikia rookie Joekido 04:29, 13 June 2009 (UTC) You removing information without saying why is vandalism. Also read the wikia's spoiler policy. If somebody gets spoiled because they read something then it's their own damn fault and have no right to bitch about it. Drunk Samurai 08:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :His actions are understandable to a certain extent especially now with explanations. However the other party who didn't politely explain things to him, and instead fought with him, is just at fault.Mugiwara Franky 14:10, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Actually it is his fault for not responding to my comment in the first place. What he was doing was pure vandalism. Drunk Samurai 00:36, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :As he had explained before, he did not know until now that you have talk and explain things to others. And your initial message left to him certainly did not explain that to him. You simply accuse him.Mugiwara Franky 01:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :To Drunk Samurai: You have a very skewed definition of vandalism. You also might want to take the time to read the rest of the conversation before jumping into the middle of it, especially if you are going to throw out baseless accusations at people (and ESPECIALLY if you're going to throw baseless accusations at me). I will break this down so you can understand it: 1) The person posting spoilers where they don't belong is committing vandalism. The person fixing it is not committing vandalism. If one clicks on the link for a certain arc, reads the plot summary and gets spoiled, yes it is their fault. But if one encounters a spoiler in a place where it is to be expected that there is no spoilers, then only the person who vandalized the page by posting spoilers can be at fault. According to your logic, if Person A randomly posts the end of the Luffy/Enel fight on the Arlong page, Person B reads it wanting to simply know more about Arlong, and Person C fixes it, then Person C is the vandal, Person B deserved to get spoiled, and Person A did nothing wrong. What I want to know is whether or not you accused the person posting the spoilers of vandalism as well, and if not then why? 2) As I clearly explained, and as others have clearly acknowledged, I did not know how to respond or even that I could respond. For awhile, I didn't even realize I had gotten a message. Had you read ANY of this conversation before jumping in with your accusations, you would have known this. I preemptively accept your apology, for I am aware that you won't do such things in the future. As a side note, your continuing accusations against me in the manner that you are delivering them make you appear less-than-intelligent. Keep this in mind as I am sure you are in actuality quite intelligent and wouldn't want others to get the wrong idea about you.Son of God-Enel 06:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Ditto on everything you just said!!! :But just in case Drunk Samurai doesn't read it here, you should post your message again on his talk page. Just copy and past it, except for your signiture, then sign it again. 06:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Kaizoku-Hime 06:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter. It is vandalism to remove valid information just because some idiots think they will get spoiled. Also you need to look up the definition of synopsis. syn⋅op⋅sis 1.a brief or condensed statement giving a general view of some subject. 2.a compendium of heads or short paragraphs giving a view of the whole. 3.a brief summary of the plot of a novel, motion picture, play, etc. So tell me exactly WHERE it says it doesn't give out "spoilers" Drunk Samurai 07:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :He has explained over and over again that what he was doing was not vandalism but for the benefit of some people. The problem was he didn't know how to talk before and no one helped him either. Calling him an idiot just cause he was trying to do something that disagrees with your view on spoilers, DS, is complete bad faith.Mugiwara Franky 07:43, 14 June 2009 (UTC) God, can't we just ban DS and get over with? He is such an pain Joekido 07:51, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I'm tired of his "My way or the Highway" attitude. We're supposed to handle things in a Moral Justice sort of way. But he handles everything with an Absolute Justice approach. :Why not blow up a refuge ship to prevent vandalism, Akainu!? :Kaizoku-Hime 08:06, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm actaully lost reading this... What is going on? I see a big argument, someone calling another vandalism for posting a spoiler or something like that. Regardless, what happened was met with a punishment, MF made it so God Enel can't post for 3 days, once the punishment is served, there should be no further comments to say. So long as its not repeated, I see no problems over all. Seriously, this seems to be petty arguements now. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 08:50, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::#Son of God Enel before logging in took out some text in Story Arcs. ::#Drunk Samurai reverted his edit and left just a single message that could can be easily missed on Enel's anon talk page. ::#Enel apparently didn't see the message and removed the text again. ::#Drunk Samurai reverted again and an edit war happened. ::#People noticed the edit war and tried talking it out in the Talk Page of the Story Arcs. ::#After at least a week, I locked the page since the edit war was unproductive. ::#When lock was gone, I asked Enel and blocked him for a short while for discussion sake. ::#It was revealed that he was taking out the text for good reason. He however didn't know about talking before hand. ::#Most of the people affected by the Edit War see Enel's reasoning and have decided to side with him. ::#Drunk Samurai's calling Enel's actions idiotic and continuing to call him a vandal. ::Basically what happened.Mugiwara Franky 09:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm just realizing now from Franky's summary that Drunk Samurai was the one posting spoilers where they didn't belong. Now I am baffled by how he could possibly consider what I did vandalism and not realize what he himself was doing. DS, you didn't notice that your rather lengthy additions to the Laboon synopsis stood out from all the others? My issue isn't that you posted a spoiler so much as you posted a spoiler where it doesn't belong. Like I said, if someone posts how the Luffy vs. Enel fight ended on the Arlong character page, is that a proper place for such a spoiler? DS, take a brief moment and actually check out the Story Arcs page. It's filled with about a couple dozen perfect examples of what a synopsis is. I'm glad you took the time to look up the word "synopsis". Frankly, I didn't think you would. I'm proud of you. But you demonstrated that you didn't quite understand it. While the words "no spoilers" doesn't appear per se. Look at the first definition (the most generally accepted definition of a synopsis). Also, look at the wording of the other two. A compendium giving "a view of the whole". A "brief summary". Nowhere is "a detailed nearly panel-by-panel explanation of the story's ending" found anywhere in those definitions. I will now demonstrate the difference between a synopsis is the Story Arc page sense and a summary: Let's say our edit war were a story arc in One Piece. How would a summary look? Well, MF posted a summary in its shortest, briefest possible form. Notice how he posted all the events that happened from beginning to end? A more detailed summary might go on a plot summary page. Say there was a specific page for this fictional story arc. On it would be a detailed plot summary (probably with the heading "plot summary") of every event that happened, from beginning to end. How would a synopsis look, on the other hand? Something that would be written on the Story Arc page to introduce the reader to the arc's concept (almost like a trailer introduces you to a movie). It would read something like this: "A miscommunication between two One Piece Wikia users escalates into an edit war with no end in sight. With the battle lines drawn and the fate of the Story Arcs page in doubt, Mugiwara Franky prepares himself to take drastic action." Notice how it only contains an introduction of the general basic plot but doesn't go into that much detail? Notice how it doesn't say how the whole thing ends? OK, I may not be a master of writing synopses but that doesn't change the fact that they are easily recognizable and distinguishable. So now that you now fully understand the issue at hand, I know that you apologize for accusing people of things that you yourself were doing, and I accept that apology. At least we all know that such a situation will never happen again, what with DS learning about the proper place for spoilers and myself learning about the messaging system on this.Son of God-Enel 15:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Nope. You're completely wrong. A panel-by-panel explanation would actually give out every single detail in a arc minor or major. That is still a short synopsis. It shows you don't know what brief means. Yeah I'll apologize. I'm sorry for you being an idiot. Drunk Samurai 18:02, 14 June 2009 (UTC) That's not very nice DS, I think I should put you in a block list right now because all you do is revert unessessarily, being rude with people, and causing to much trouble, having bad faith in people. You should be blocked forever because your such an pain. MF, let's block DS once for all Joekido 20:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) He deserves it for his bullshit condescending attitude when making comments like "So now that you now fully understand the issue at hand, I know that you apologize for accusing people of things that you yourself were doing, and I accept that apology" Drunk Samurai 22:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) You were the one who called him an idiot, not him. Again, why is he's not banned yet? Joekido 22:31, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm? I dont understand this. Son of Enel, your example is that if the end of the Luffy/Enel fight was posted on a ARLONG page it would be wrong. Which it would, since it relates nothing to the subject, and you would free to delete it. But we're talking about s story arc page, where the information is relevant. Druken Samurai, I'm not saying he's right, but that he had good intentions at heart and was just trying to prevent spoilers. A synopsis is a brief summary guys. You know what that means? It's a SHORT summary of what happens in an arc. Endings are allowed, but without all the detail crap. Just to clear synopsis up. And Joekido, I have nothing against you, but stop spurring the fight. Oathkeeper of oblivion 22:47, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I've got 3 words for you, DS: :1'' '''Anger' :2'' '''Management' :3'' '''Therapy' :Kaizoku-Hime 23:12, 14 June 2009 (UTC) You're right. I need anger management therapy. I'm so angry right now. Hold on while I go kick a small animal. Drunk Samurai 00:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Look, Boa Hancock, I suggest you read this article and follow the Honorable and the last 2 or 3 methods. :Kaizoku-Hime 00:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Drunk Samurai Blocked Due to comments found in this talk page which show clear harassment and hostility made by Drunk Samurai to Enel, I have blocked DS for 1 month. He can however still plead his case in his talk page.Mugiwara Franky 01:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC)